Patent Document 1 describes an example of a vehicle travel assist device that sets the target travel route for avoiding collision with an obstacle located in front of the vehicle. In the travel assist device described in Document 1, when it is detected that an obstacle is present in front of the vehicle, a plurality of travel routes which avoids the obstacle is derived. Further, each travel route is evaluated with a plurality of items, respectively, and the travel route having the best evaluation result among the travel routes is set as the target travel route. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an approaching state between the vehicle and the obstacle, an approaching state between a boundary portion of the road and the vehicle, and the like, as the evaluation items.